I'll be there
by aguma
Summary: Setelah semuanya, aku kembali duduk dibangku dingin ini. Kembali menunggumu dalam kesunyian. Apakah kau ingin membuatku menyerah dengan melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun./ sekuel can't moving / BTC


**Yo minna~**

**Saya kembali ^^/**

**Pertama saya mau minta maaf karena bukannya update fic malah bikin fic baru m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Terimakasih untuk readers yang masih menunggu fic saya untuk update *hontou ni arigatou T^T**

**Saya akan berusaha melawan WB dan sesegera mungkin update ^^**

**Dan fic ini adalah sekuel dari fic sebelumnya yang berjudul "can't moving" **

**Fic ini masih dalam rangka memeriahkan event banjirtomatcheery dan menyambut ultah Sasuke ^^**

**Selain itu fic ini saya persembahkan untuk Summer Dash yang sangat suka genre angst dan meminta saya membuat sekuelnya. #ini buat kamu mak XD**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typos, CANON (mungkin) and, don't like don't read**

**Sekuel Can't Moving for Summer Dash ^^**

**Rating : T**

**I'll be there**

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya, aku kembali duduk dibangku dingin ini. Kembali menunggumu dalam kesunyian. Apakah kau ingin membuatku menyerah dengan melakukan ini padaku, Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

* * *

Gadis itu kembali ketempat itu, lagi-lagi dia duduk termenung disana. Menatap hamparan bintang dilangit gelap malam ini. Gadis itu tersenyum hambar dan menampakan ekspresi sedih yang tak bisa dia sembunyikan. Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali gadis manis itu datang ketempat itu setiap malam. Dia selalu datang sendirian hanya untuk duduk merenung. Wajahnya memancarkan kerinduan yang besar. Entah apa yang gadis itu tunggu disana setiap malam. Sejak perang dunia shinobi berakhir gadis itu selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang mengunjungi bangku dingin dipojok desa itu. Secara tak sadar, bangku itu sudah menjadi tempat yang akan gadis manis itu tuju jika malam mulai larut. Kakinya selalu membawanya kesana tanpa dia minta. Duduk berjam-jam hingga badannya sedingin angin yang bertiup lembut setiap malam. Lucunya, gadis itu tidak pernah sakit meski berjam-jam duduk dibangku dingin itu setelah seharian penuh membantu pekerjaan dirumah sakit Konoha. Membantu penduduk desa membangun kembali infrastuktur bahkan tak bisa membuatnya melupakan bangku dingin itu.

"Sakura?" sapa sebuah suara tak jauh dari gadis manis yang terus menatap bintang dilangit itu.

Ya, gadis yang duduk dibangku dingin dan sepi itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Kunoichi kebanggaan Konoha. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda sewarna bunga sakura, sama seperti namanya. Kedua mata emeraldnya bergulir menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ino." Balas Sakura.

"Kau?!" seru Ino berusaha menahan emosinya lalu menghela napas.

Sedangkan Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya menunggu Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Disini lagi?" lanjut Ino lirih lalu duduk disebelah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum singkat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang penuh bintang.

Ino menghela napas lelah melihat kelakuan sahabat pinknya. Rasanya Ino sudah tak tahan dan ingin berteriak dihadapan Sakura agar dia tak lagi melakukan hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Menunggu Sasuke kembali setiap malam dibangku dingin ini. Ingin rasanya Ino menyadarkan sahabatnya itu. membutnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. Berisik dan bertengkar dengannya seperti yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sakura menjadi lebih pendiam setelah perang berakhir. Meski kemenangan berpihak pada aliansi shinobi, tak seharipun Ino pernah melihat Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Ino tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kemenangan mereka tak lepas dari bantuan pemuda berambut raven itu. Tapi yang tak bisa Ino terima adalah kenapa Sasuke begitu tega membuat Sakura seperti ini, terus menunggunya.

Ino menyentuh pundak Sakura pelan dan memekik kaget.

"Sakura?! Badanmu dingin sekali!" seru Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino, kau berlebihan." Balas Sakura acuh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika badanmu hampir membeku seperti ini hah?! Kau bisa sakit Sakura! Ya tuhan! Berapa lama kau duduk disini?!" cerocos Ino cemas.

Sakura tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

A baik-baik saja Ino. Lagi pula aku ini kan ninja medis." Ucap Sakura mencoba menenangkan Ino yang cemas.

"Tapi kau juga manusia Sakura!" keluh Ino.

Sakura terkikik geli menatap sahabatnya begitu menghawatirkannya. Padahal Sakura sudah biasa duduk berjam-jam dibangku itu. Tapi tetap saja sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini akan menasehatinya tanpa henti jika memergokinya duduk lagi dibangku ini.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita pulang. Ayo!" ajak Sakura lalu meninggalkan Ino yang bergumam tak suka.

Disepanjang jalan pulang Ino terus menasehati Sakura tanpa henti. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpulnya. Dan hal itu membuat Ino mendesah kalah.

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu datang kebangku itu lagi dan menunggunya. Aku hanya minta satu hal padamu Sakura, pakai pakaian yang lebih hangat jika kau akan duduk berjam-jam disana. Hanya itu permintaanku." Ucap Ino dengan wajah sendu.

"Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku Ino." Ucap Sakura tulus.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura mau tak mau membuat Ino menumpahkan airmatanya lalu memeluk Sakura dan menangis tersedu. Ino menangis pilu dalam pelukan Sakura, seakan dia juga menangis untuk bagian Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa membiarkan Ino menangis dan menunggunya hingga tenang. Sakura sudah tak bisa meneteskan airmatanya lagi karena menangispun sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit diatasnya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Hari berganti begitu cepat dan semuanya kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi satu hal yang tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Setiap malam, ditempat yang sama Sakura akan duduk termenung menunggu Sasuke. Sakura bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi berapa lama dia sudah menunggu Sasuke disana. Sakura merasa waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Banyak dari temannya telah memulai hidup baru. Naruto, teman setimnya yang bodoh dan berisik telah mendapatkan mimpinya menjadi hokage dan menikah dengan Hinata. Sakura senang akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Mengingat wajah Hinata yang memerah saat mendapat lamaran Naruto mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum. Sahabat pirangnya juga akhirnya memulai hidup barunya dengan pemuda pucat dengan senyum anehnya, Sai. Sakura tidak tahu badai apa yang bisa membuat mereka bersatu. Sakura hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. selain mereka berempat ada lagi Shikamaru yang akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan Temari kakak dari sang kazekage. Hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah ketika melihat Shikamaru yang jenius dibuat kelabakan oleh tingkah posesif kedua adik Temari. Sungguh menyenangkan bisa melihat tampang Shikamaru yang bodoh.

Sakura menghela napas dan tersenyum mengingat banyak sekali hal yang sudah terjadi. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Sayangnya penantiannya justru terasa lambat ketika dia duduk dibangku dingin itu. Meski waktu berlalu, Sakura masih terus menunggu Sasuke. Meski musim berganti, Sakura akan terus menantinya. Mungkinkah ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Tidak pernahkan Sakura merasa lelah menunggu pemuda raven itu. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh teman-temannya. Tapi Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Sakura hanya tak bisa melakukannya. Sakura tak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke. Sakura tak bisa mengabaikan kalau ternyata Sasuke juga peduli padanya.

_flashback_

_Sakura POV_

_Memoriku kembali pada hari dimana berakhirnya perang. Meski kemenangan berpihak pada kami, tapi kesedihan tak bisa lepas begitu saja. Banyaknya korban yang jatuh tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kegembiraan memenangkan perang. Meski kami menang, kami tak tertawa. Meski kami menang kami tak merayakannya. Meski kami menang, kesedihan tetinggal dihati kami. Hari itu kami menangis hingga puas. Hari itu kami merayakan kemenangan dalam balutan hitam pemakaman. Hari itu hujan turun membasahi kami yang bersedih karena kehilangan._

_Aku berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven yang berbalut perban dihampir seluruh tubuhnya. Dia hanya diam saat aku mendekatinya. Dia menatapku dengan mata hitamnya yang sekelam malam. Aku berusaha tersenyum hangat padanya. menyembunyikan kesedihan yang kurasakan. Menyembunyikan kerinduan yang sudah sampai diujung lidahku._

"_Sasuke-kun" sapaku padanya._

_Sasuke menatapku sekilas tapi tak menjawab sapaanku. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Berusaha menghindariku._

_Apakah kau begitu membenciku Sasuke. Bahkan melihatku saja kau tak mau. Apa sesungguhnya salahku padamu. Kenapa kau begitu dingin padaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menatapku._

_Diantara kami tidak ada yang mau bicara. Aku hanya bisa bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke mau membuka mulutnya._

"_Sakura." Suaranya begitu datar dan pelan, namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya._

"_Ada apa?" tanyaku setenang mungkin, mencoba menyembunyikan kegugupanku._

"_Terimakasih." Ucap Sasuke tulus._

_Aku membulatkan kedua mataku terkejut. Lagi-lagi kata itu yang dia ucapkan. Meski aku tahu dia berucap dengan perasaan yang tulus. Entah mengapa perasaanku tak enak. Aku merasa, dengan kata itu Sasuke berusaha mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

"_Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu darimu." Ucapku lirih dengan suara yang bergetar._

_Kulihat Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya kaget sebelum wajahnya kembali datar. Aku dapat menangkap berbagai kilatan emosi melintas dimata hitamnya. _

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun." Pikirku._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Aku merasa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku. Sama seperti malam itu." ucapku berat, berusaha menahan isakku._

"_Hn" gumamnya._

_Aku benci jika Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan gumamannya. Karena jujur aku tak mengerti dengan arti gumamannya yang ambigu itu._

"_Jangan menangis. Aku benci melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke dingin._

_Tapi bukannya berhenti menangis, tangisanku justru semakin menjadi. Bisa kudengar Sasuke mendecih tak suka. Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku menyembunyikan airmataku. Meski kutahu Sasuke pasti bisa melihatnya._

"_Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sasuke._

_Mendengarnya membuatku mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya kaget. Aku kaget bukan karena dia menyebutku menyebalkan, tapi nada bicaranya saat mengataiku menyebalkanlah yang membuatku mengangkat wajahku. Sasuke mengataiku menyebalkan bukan dengan nada dingin dan sinis, namun dengan nada yang hangat dan lembut. Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Sasuke._

_Kulihat Sasuke mencoba untuk duduk. Aku berusaha membantunya dan dia membiarkanku. Aku tersenyum hangat padanya ketika akhirnya dia duduk dan menatapku yang sudah berhenti menangis._

"_Kau terlihat cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu." ucap Sasuke pelan._

"_Apa mak…" ucapku terbata dan rasa panas menjalar dikedua pipiku._

"_Dengarkan saja apa yang akan kukatakan. Jangan menyelanya." Ucapnya cepat memotongku._

_Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku._

"_Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum. Kau itu jenis orang yang disukai banyak orang, tidak sepertiku. Jangan pernah menangis lagi, apalagi itu untukku. Angkat kepalamu dan percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Ucap Sasuke tanpa jeda dan menatapku._

_Aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar kalimatnya yang menurutku sangat panjang. Aku tersenyum padanya dan bisa kulihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya yang pucat._

"_Uhuk!uhuk!" tiba-tiba Sasuke terbatuk dan darah keluar dari mulutnya._

_Aku panik dan mendekatinya. Cakra hijau mulai menyelimuti telapak tanganku. Aku mengalirkannya pada tubuh Sasuke yang penuh banyak luka. Tsunade-shisou bahkan melarangku untuk merawat Sasuke dengan tanganku. Tsunade-shisou berkata bahwa aku lebih dibutuhkan banyak orang. Jadi dialah yang akan merawat korban perang dengan luka berat, dan salah satunya adalah Sasuke. Sedangkan aku ditugaskan untuk merawat korban perang dengan cedera yang cukup ringan dan sedang. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa shisou berusaha menjauhkanku dari Sasuke. Karena setelah tanganku menghantarkan cakra pada tubuh Sasuke, aku langsung tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Kedua mataku membulat tak percaya dan airmata turun membasahi pipiku lagi. Bahkan isak tangis tak keluar dari mulutku. Aku merasakan sakit dihatiku. Aku merasa tidak berguna. Aku merasa sangat bodoh._

_Aku merasakan tanganku digenggam oleh Sasuke dan dia menatapku sedih. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu._

"_Sudah cukup, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya pelan lalu menyingkirkan tanganku dari tubuhnya._

"_Sampai kapan?" tanyaku serak._

"_Besok." Jawabnya pelan._

"_Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Kenapa Sasuke-kun?!" ucapku putus asa._

"_Kubilang jangan menangis. Kau menyebalkan Sakura." Ucapnya._

_Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku dan mencoba mengapus airmataku. Tapi sekuat apapun aku menghapusnya, airmataku tetap tak mau berhenti mengalir._

"_Tidak ada siapapun, mulai besok aku akan sendirian." Ucapku begitu pelan._

"_Jangan bicara hal menyedihkan seperti itu!" balas Sasuke keras hampir berteriak._

_Sekarang pertahananku runtuh dan tangisku pecah. Aku terisak begitu keras, aku tak peduli lagi jika ada yang mendengar tangisanku. Aku tidak peduli, aku hanya ingin menangis sepuasku malam ini. Kurasakan tubuhku limbung kedepan dan jatuh didada bidang penuh perban milik Sasuke. Dia memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis dalam pelukannya. Menumpahkan semua kesedihanku yang selama ini kusimpan._

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemanimu malam ini." Ucap Sasuke._

_Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang bertalu cepat dan memberiku ketenangan._

"_Sasuke?" panggilku serak._

"_Hn." Gumamnya._

"_Malam ini, maukah kau membagi kesedihanmu denganku. Jika kau lakukan itu, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang tertinggal hingga membuatmu takut." Ucapku berusaha terlihat tegar._

"_Hn." Gumam Sasuke dan bisa kurasakan pelukannya semakin erat._

_Aku semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya yang hangat dan menenangkan. Kami-sama, terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku merasakan kebahagian ini._

"_Jujur saja, kau itu sangat cengen Sakura. Dan kau memiliki hati yang begitu baik. Itulah kenapa aku sangat menghawatirkanmu." Ucap Sasuke diselingi kekehan pelan._

_Aku hanya bisa mendengarkan ucapannya dan semakin tenggelam dalam pelukannya. Menikmati kehangatan yang Sasuke berikan. Merekam suaranya hingga aku tak bisa melupakannya._

"_Aku ingin melindungimu. Aku bahkan tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakitimu. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah terlambat untuk bisa melakukannya." Lanjut Sasuke dan bisa kurasakan tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku._

_Aku semakin terisak dalam pelukannya. Semua kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan seperti oase yang kucari dalam penantian panjangku saat menunggunya._

"_Tapi sepertinya aku akan menunggumu disana. Seperti kau menungguku selama ini." Ucap Sasuke lembut._

"_Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku disana." Ucapku lalu menatapnya tepat dimata._

_Bisa kulihat kehangatan dari kedua mata hitamnya yang dulu membeku._

"_I'll be there forever, Sakura." Ucapnya lembut lalu kembali menariku dalam pelukannya._

_Malam itu kami habiskan dengan saling berpelukan hingga pagi menjelang. Sinar mentari membangunkanku yang masih tertidur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kutatap wajah Sasuke yang tertidur dengan damai. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah tampannya. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna, menyembunyikan mata hitam kelamnya. Aku tersenyum dan membelai pipi dinginnya. Mengecup bibirnya singkat sebelum beranjak bangun dan turun dari ranjang._

_Aku kembali menatap wajah damai Sasuke dan entah sejak kapan kedua pipiku basah karena airmata._

"_Ohayo Sasuke-kun. Sayonara." Ucapku pelan lalu hembusan angin yang masuk lewat pintu tenda tempat Sasuke berada menyadarkanku bahwa semua teman-temanku tengah menungguku diluar. Naruto berjalan mendekatiku dan menyentuh pundakku pelan._

"_Sakura-chan, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto bingung._

_Sekilas kualihkan pandanganku pada teman-temanku diluar tenda. Disana kuliaht Tsunade-shisou menatapku sedih, sedangkan teman-temanku yang lain menatapku bingung._

"_Naruto, Sasuke sudah pergi." ucapku lirih sambil menghapus jejak airmataku._

"_Pergi kemana? Lihatlah Sakura-chan! Bukankah Sasuke sedang tidur!" ucap Naruto riang._

"_Sasuke-kun sudah pergi Naruto, untuk selamanya. Dia sudah meninggalkan kita." Ucapku tanpa ekspresi._

_Kulihat Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dan melangkah mundur. Badannya limbung karena syok mendengar berita yang kukatakan. Jika saja Shikamaru dan guru Kakashi tak ada dibelakangnya, mungkin sekarang Naruto sudah duduk tersungkur ditanah._

_Hari itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suara jantung Sasuke. Mendengar suaranya, dan merasakan kehangatannya._

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku merindukanmu." ucap Sakura lirih dan kemudian angin berhembus lembut membelai wajahnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama hingga Sakura bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mungin waktu akan dengan senang hati mempercepat pertemuan mereka. Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah terpisah. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu melangkah menjauhi bangku dingin yang selama bertahun-tahun menemani hari-harinya. Tak lama setelah Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu, bayangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven terlihat menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh.

"_aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura." Ucap bayangan itu lalu menghilang._

Siapa yang tahu jika ternyata mereka berdua tak pernah terpisahkan dan selalu bersama. Karena orang yang berarti bagimu tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu. Mereka akan selalu ada didalam hatimu.

.

.

.

_Kebahagiaan yang tak terlihat sedang menunggu kita._

_Ditempat yang kita buat sendiri._

_Bersama,_

_Kita akan terus merasakan berbagai macam pengalaman._

_Terus menjadi kuat dan tumbuh._

_Kita pasti akan bersama._

_Jadi aku pasti akan kesana._

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**Yatta ^^/**

**Ini skuel dari can't moving minna~**

**Entah kenapa author ingin membuat fic angst yang berakhir begini untuk menyambut ultah Sasuke. *nyengir**

**Apakah author terlalu jahat? *hehehehe**

**Jika tidak keberatan author minta kritik dan sarannya ya minna~ ^^**

**Semoga fic ini tidak mengecewakan ^^**

**Untuk ultah Sasuke, author tidak akan membuat fic baru, tapi akan mengupdate fic 'life' dan 'pick up service' *gelundungan melawan WB ^^**

**Arigatou minna~**


End file.
